Stolen Pearls
by Kiu Barton
Summary: Ironic mishaps catches the main character in a wirlpool of anger, descovery of her linage, and the love of a man who hungers for power ..... Please R


Stolen Pearls

Tenchi Muyo

Author: Kiu Barton 

 Email- emmarose25@hotmail.com 

G: Romance/ adult content 

Disclaimer: I do not own the tittle Tenchi. Most of the characters I do not own and I do not own any other characters that might show up.  

"All these mixed emotions, we keep locked away like stolen pearls, stolen pearls devotions we keep locked away from all the world."

- Savage Garden

Chapter one

    Around the small plant, Pluto, there orbited a ship the size of a moon. Many ships of every shape and size docked in the holding docks. Inside there were many rooms available to any traveler who felt the need to rest. For those who just looked for a good drink, or occasionally a fight, the lounge was the perfect place to be. The lounge was filled with the voices of drunk and obnoxious men; four large tables full. However, if others choose to sit alone and drink in silence, there was an area lower to the floor. Lower to the floor a there was a single table, surrounded by large pillows. As such, a shadowy figure sat in compete silence drinking from a cup of steaming liquid. He watched as men bet away their money absentmindedly. He snickered at such stupidity. He watched the bartender mix another drink after another. In the dim light as he glanced across the room, only one had caught his eye.    

   Between two drunken men at the bar table, Toko sat peacefully drinking her tea. Toko taped her fingers gently against the empty porcelain cup as she set it upon the table.  Toko's deep Hazel eyes glared out a small glass window directly in front of her, only a tiny beam of blue light shown through.    

 Toko, a young woman of twenty, was of an un-usual sort. She had been an orphan ever since she could remember; moving from place to place in search of a place to call her own but times always went against her. Toko wanted to be free and to do as she pleased, but no matter where she went rules and laws bond her. As a young child, she had learned to use a gun for self-defensive purposes. Over the years, she had improved and improved. A large percentage of people who challenged Toko were not left without some type of bodily or psychological harm.  As a teenager, Toko found she had a fascination for historical artifacts. She wanted to keep these rare artifacts hers until she found some thing new she had to have. Toko's life was nothing more then a game, advancing level by level.  

  Her tough, contemptuous shell was there to keep herself from outside world. Inside the shell, Toko was broken, and insecure of herself. Anger consumed her every cell. Pain and suffering ran through every vain, pulsing as if it was to erupt at any moment. She refused to give in to her emotions.

***** 

"So what's a pretty young woman like you doing in a scum infested place like this," asked the bartender as he refilled her cup.  

"Appearances are highly over rated," Toko replied coldly. Toko brushed her long bright pink hair way from her face and took the refilled cup from the bartender. 

"Ahh… I am trying to get out of this place myself. As soon as I get enough money and someone to replace me, I leaving this joint," the bartender blabbed as if Toko could really care. 

   Then there was a sudden burst of noise from the door. The bartender frowned, as he looked confused. "What… What do you want?" the bartender asked over Toko's shoulder. Two men wearing Galaxy Police force uniforms walked into the room.   

"Galaxy Police?" The men from the tables whispered among themselves.  When the Galaxy Police began to speck, the men went stiff.

"Where is Toko?" the older of the two said looking about the dim room. No man dared say a word.

"Who wants to know?" Toko replied as she banged her cup on the bar table. Every one gasped in unison as the tension rose.  The bartender in horror looked at the woman in front of him.

"Toko?" The man repeated. He advanced into the room, into the dim lighted lounge.  

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Toko said with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what they wanted, but was not going to give it back with out a fight. "So what's it to ya?" she snickered. 

"Give them back, Toko, We know you have them" the man persists but was fumbling over his words.

 Toko turned around in the chair to look into faces of those who sought her attention. Without a seconds thought she positioned her hand on the holster of her gun "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about," She smiled like an angel. 

"Don't play baka with us, we know you have the pearls from the planet of Simion, come on, and give them up. If you do you'll be given a just trail," the one other man declared. Both the men looked hesitant for a moment before pulling out their guns and pointing them at Toko.   

    The man that sat back in the shadows laughed under his breath as he sensed the uncanny fear between the two men. His interest in the woman grew intensively. She moved with a grace that was unlike any other woman he had seen. He thought for a moment, the debate was heating up and he did not afford to be caught near it. He stood quickly paid his dues and hurried out the door, un-noticed.   

    There was a few moments pause before Toko spoke out again "Oh, I remember now, do you mean these" she then slowly pulling out the strand of pearls from the "V" shaped halter-top she wore. Avariciously she dangled them in front of herself, hoping to raise anger among the men.

"You give those back. They belong at the museum," the other man yelled out, charging out towards her. Toko's angelic smiled turned to an evil grin, as the angry man charged at her. Nevertheless, without to much trouble Toko kneed him in the stomach as he approached her. The man fell to the floor groaning in pain. Toko began laughing snidely. The remaining man opened fire at Toko. With in a few moments Toko threw the pearls at to the floor, and jumped while she pulled out her gun. Taking careless aim, one of the boys began to shoot rounds at Toko, missing every time. Finally, the man managed to graze Toko's ear.

 "Son of a bitch" she said cursing as she ran out the door and down the hall. Toko clenched her bleeding ear as she glided down the hallway.

Picking up the pearls, he walked over to the other man mumbling under his breath. "Get off the fucking floor and let's go get her," he said yelling loud enough to get him off his butt in a matter seconds.

   Toko floated down the hall as she clenched her bleeding ear. She looked back the way she came to see if any one was following. Then she suddenly bumped into someone. Toko fell to the floor with a hard thump. 

  Toko growled as she looked up to the man that sat alone in the lounge not more then ten minutes before. He wore a cloak of a light green with an over lapping cowl of a darker green. A thick light purple strip ran down the middle of his midnight blue robes with a brown belt that twisted like two branches. On the light purple strip, there was an inverted golden "y" with a reddish jewel at the top and center. His silver hair was up and tied in a small red ribbon in the back. His eyes were a deep yellow as he stared down at Toko through a small pair of spectacles. The man's face was cold and had no expression. Toko stood up. She looked deep into the mysterious man's eyes, some thing kept Toko from looking away. Struggling to look away, the two men turned the corner. Toko looked at them over the man's shoulder and turned down the hall. She had lost her will to fight, so she ran. The two men cased after Toko, pushing the sliver haired man out of the way. A loud ping sound came from there wrists bands; they ignored it.

   Passing many more doors, she took a right at the ship port. The door opened as she glided into the large spaced out room. Toko turned and locked the door shut. Many ships lined up along each other, Toko thought about which ship to take. Toko had no ship of her own. She drifted from one port to the next with any one who was willing to give her a ride.

   In the far back corner of the port was a very large ship. Out side, Toko could hear the footsteps of the approaching officers. With out a second thought Toko flew to the back of the port and stopped directly at what looked to be an opening to the large ship. Toko took a deep breath and placed two fingers from her left hand on her forehead. Then slowly she faded out of site.

   Just at that instant, the two men entered the port. It had taken them a while to open the door, but managed to do so. They searched the area for Toko, but she could not be seen. "She's got to be here some where" one of the men said to the other. Then the loud ping noise began to sound louder than before.

"Who was she?" a man's deep voice came from behind them.

   The men turned around to see the sliver haired man standing in the entrance to the port. "Umm… that was Toko, She's a thief." The other man said excitingly covering the ping sound from his wrist.

"Oh yea, she is said to be a murderer and thief of men's hearts" the other said wide-eyed doing the covering his band as well.

"Humm... I see… she ran into the room two doors down" the man replied with a smirk on his face. 

"Are you sure?" the other man asked.

"Positive" the man said nodding his head.

"Well then we better get going, come on," the other man said to the other.

   The men ran to the entrance of the port, passing the sliver haired man.

Once the Men were far enough away they stopped and looked down at the band on their wrists. They opened a small compartment with a small identification mechanism.

 "According to this, the notorious Kagato is heading to the north, and Toko is heading in the same direction," one of the men said.  It took a few moments before the two realized that they had been tricked. However, by that time it was already too late. Kagato was gone and Soja had taken off not more then a second before.

********

   Toko appeared in long corridor of the large ship she had encountered just moments before. The room was dark. Toko could barely see in front of her, but she took a step forward anyway. Toko shivered as she felt a whoosh of cold air rush past her, and the floor below her shook. Toko lost her balance, for the second time that day, and fell to the floor.  The corridor suddenly was flushed with light like a wave crashing onto the shore. Toko pushed herself to her feet. Toko could feel the velocity under her had changed.  The ship was now moving and Toko knew that she would now have to take the ship by force. Toko placed one foot in front of the other and proceeded to walk down the corridor.

"Now if I were a control room where would I be," Toko whispered a question to herself.

   Soon Toko found herself staring at a fork that split into three corridors. She stood for a moment, considering which one was the correct one to continue down. All the corridors where all the same, no differences that Toko could see.

"Well any direction is better then just standing here doing nothing," Toko said shrugging her shoulders. Toko once again put one foot in front of the other and continued down the center corridor.

   Toko had not taken more then four steps into the corridor when a large oval shaped face flew out of nowhere. Toko suddenly realized she still held her gun in her right hand. She lifted the gun up and shot at the floating oval. The mouth of the face opened wide and several lasers shoot out, as it dogged her gunfire.

   Toko ducked as the lasers passed by her with out a scratch. She leapt off the floor and moved over to the wall.  With enough momentum, she ran perpendicular to the wall, while shooting another couple of shots at the machine. All this time Toko drove the oval and herself farther in the corridor. Both shooting and dogging each other's blows. "Damn it" Toko screamed in anger as she broke into a sweat. Toko leaped from one wall to the other. Then finally, Toko hit her target. She ran off the wall and flipped a hundred and eighty degrees, hitting it straight on. The oval shaped face blew up into trillions of tiny pieces. However, just as Toko began to relax, two more oval shaped faces appeared behind her. "Son of a bitch" Toko yelled as the faces shot at her. She knew that if she could barely handle one that two would be hell. Toko fled in the opposite direction of the faces.

   It felt like forever when Toko finally saw a door up ahead as the she ran. Toko had lost them a round a corner, but she knew they would soon catch up. Toko stood in front of the door. The door was locked and Toko did not want to take the time to figure out how to open it. Therefore, she simply stepped through it. She stepped through into a pitch-black room. Outside, Toko heard as the large floating machines glided passed the room without stopping. Toko sighed deeply and relaxed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

   Putting her gun in its holster Toko glanced about the room, but there was only darkness. After a period, Toko's eyes would not adjust and she had to create a ball of light. Toko placed the palms of her hands together. Slowly she parted her hands and between them, a small orb of light formed. Steadily the orb grew in size and brightness as she held it in the palm of her left hand. She lifted the orb into the air and it flowed down her arm, across her shoulders, down her other arm and into the palm of her right hand.

   Toko took another step forward as she noticed a large apparatus shadowed on the far back wall. She approached the device and saw a wide assortment of buttons and controls. "Wonderful, that was a piece of cake. Almost too easy," Toko said changing her tone of voice from joyous to worry. Toko looked closely at the controls. Each button has several lines leading from them, all of which intertwined to display something not trained to the naked eye.  Toko placed her left hand on the panel; her finger followed the complex pattern. She reached the end of the complex pattern to discover that it ended in the center of the mechanism. The button seemed to be the smallest among the rest. With a smirk on her face, Toko pushed the button.

   Suddenly a string of static sock shot out at Toko. It engulfed her body and Toko flew across the room. She hit the wall beside the door. She slid to the floor and her voice could be heard groaning from pain. The small orb had fallen and shattered. The room was once again was pitch black. As Toko regain movement, she pushed herself to a kneeling position.  Toko cautiously walked back over to the engine and placed her hand on the center button. She was about to push it again, but then a voice behind her spoke out. Toko turned around in a fighting position. Legs spread apart, one knee slightly bent.  Toko turned to see the silver haired man standing in the doorway. Toko placed her right hand on the holster of her gun. Her fingers had just toughed the handle when the gun flew out of her holster and over to the man in the doorway.

"If I were you I would not push that again, next time will it will be more painful," he said with a grin on his face. The man's voice had been deep with dominance. His words flowed out smoothly like he knew exactly what to say. Toko was on the other hand, speechless. She didn't dare even move. The anger in her expression showed clearly. She was bared her teeth and growled as if she was a wild dog protecting her young. Toko breathed rapidly, her heart pounded hard against her chest. 

   The man approached Toko, slowly. Once again, Toko's eyes were fixed upon the man. Toko slowly rose, standing straight. As the man passed her, he pushed her aside. He stood over the control panel. He pushed several buttons, and then backed away. Slowly the machine started to fade away, which took Toko completely by surprise.

"Don't worry it won't happen again," Toko replied insuring the man, but still a little shaken. Quickly she pulled out a hidden gun from her leg and pointed it at the man's head. However, the man grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm making her drop the gun. With his free hand, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up off the floor. Toko struggled to be free from his grip, but her efforts were in vain. He pushed her backwards towards a wall.

"I'll make sure of that," he said with a smile after she hit the wall. He continued ramming her farther into the wall.

Toko tried to scream, but he just pushed harder. He then loosened he's grip, but still clenched on to her throat.

"You know if it weren't for you, those pearls would have been mine. I had every thing planed then you had to come along, and to make it worse you gave them back."

   Toko smiled, as she gasped for air. Inconspicuously she placed her hands palm down against the wall, but still he noticed. With out a word, Toko lifted her right knee to crush the man in the balls. He quickly blocks her knee; he pushed it down with both of his hands. Toko took advantage of the moment; the man had let go of her. Without a second thought, she took her hands off the wall. She made fist with her right hand, and punched the man square in the face. The man flew across the room his hands held over his face. Three feet above the floor he stopped. Slowly he took his hands from his face as he breathed heavily. There was a small cut across his upper lip. It bled diagonal down his chin. He wiped the blood away as he looked over at Toko. He fixed his glasses, slowly looked down at the blood on his hand, and then back to Toko with a smile. Toko smiled, as the man looked her.

"I am not that naive. Besides, who the in the hell said I gave back the real pearls back. Do I really look like I am an angel? I mean, come on. For goodness sake, I even stole the ones I gave back. They would never, even if they could, tell the difference." Toko said placing her hands on her hips. Even through all the pain, she still felt pride in making a man, two times stronger then her, bleed.

   The smile on his face suddenly turned into an malevolent grin. He felt compelled to fight a person two times weaker then himself and have the courage to make him bleed. In addition, it was a woman. He had never seen such a woman, not even Ryoko.  However, Toko was different. Strangely, she reminded him of Ryoko, and maybe even a little bit of Washu. 

   Toko did not advance on him. She knew she could not win. Again, something compelled Toko to look into his eyes. His face was so cool and calm. The pain inside Toko swelled up. Her knees gave and she collapsed on the floor where she stood. 

A little disappointed he sighed deeply. "Oh, well" He said shrugging his shoulders.

   Toko was still surprisingly conscious. After a few moments, Toko stood to her feet. She wobbled as she tried to take a step backwards. Then the man grabbed her wrist again and he spun her around. Once more, she faced him. "Now, if you please, where are you keeping the pearls," He asked staring straight at her. Toko stared into the man's eyes and suddenly felt fear. Nevertheless, Toko would not give in. She just stared into his eyes with no answer.

"Fine, I'll find them myself," he said with a determined look.  She jerked back, but he just held on tighter. He ran his hand slowly across her body and she flinched every time he toughed her bare skin. He searched for something out of the ordinary. He ran his hand down her hair, suddenly feeling a small bump. He pulled her in closer as he slowly Ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled out a strand of twenty shinning pearls. 

"ahh," He said. He examined the pearls, letting go of her arm as if she was some old toy tossed by a young child.

"No, those are mine. I got to them first," Toko, yelled as she jumped up trying to take the pearls from his hand. However, he only pulled away just as she almost had a hold of them.

"Yes, and now I have taken them. What are you going to do about it?" he laughed. He continued on, "Now don't do any thing stupid. I shall take my leave now, but beware I can see what you at every moment." With that, he walked out the door and down the hall.

   Toko closed her eyes as he left and she listened to his foot steps get fainter and fainter. Slowly she slipped down to the floor. She curled up in a small ball placing her head in her knees. The room went suddenly dark and Toko sulked in silence.

"All these mixed emotions, we keep locked away like stolen pearls, stolen pearls devotions we keep locked away from all the world."

                               -Savage Garden

To Be Continued…

That was the first chapter in this story. The chapters ahead might be longer then this. I hope you enjoyed he first part of many because I worked long and heard on this ONE chapter. The chapters will get better as I go along "hopefully".

Always for the fans,

Kiu W. Barton


End file.
